dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Shardsverse)/Equipment and Abilities
As the Ever-Being, Issei has the potential to be the most powerful being in existence. Albion, upon feeling his power during their battle with Loki, has likened his power to that of The Emerald Dragon, only much older and much more powerful. Due to his reincarnation as a Devil and his possession of the Boosted Gear, Magnus theorizes that Issei has the potential to surpass his predecessor's. Due to a trait passed down from Ever-Being to Ever-Being starting with the First, Issei was born with vast reserves of mana (magical energy) which they were forced to seal away after Issei unconsciously Illuminated himself in self defense. After his seal was broken by a presence inside his soul, Issei was touted as a prodigy mage by Magnus, excelling immediately in the use of Light Magic and its derivative Prism Magic. He learned several basic spells easily where it would take other students several weeks to learn and perfect the spell. He managed to get it down in four days. As a result, he was labeled as a prodigy. However, Issei is not as adept in other fields of magic such as sealing magic which he has difficulty in illusion magic. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Following his reincarnation, Issei gained the natural physical strength of a devil with his muscles becoming more condensed to allow him to produce more physical force per blow. After learning Enhancement magic from Fer, Issei is able to enhance his physical blows. Enhanced Durability: After his reincarnation, Issei gained the natural durability of a devil being able to withstand more trauma than that of a human. Enhanced Speed: Issei possesses a naturally higher speed than that of an average human. While he may not be as fast as Kiba, Vali, Cao Cao, or his cousin Zoe, Issei is still fast enough to be a problem for most people. Adept Magician: As a child, Issei was born with monstrous reserves of mana which upon full release was stated to be able to level half of Kuoh Town. When he unconsciously Illuminated himself for the first time, Issei was able to create a small crater as well as knock three children unconscious from the force of the blast. After having his magic unlocked, Issei was able to learn spells as easily as a fish breathes water. He possesses a natural talent for Light Magic and its derivative, Prism Magic. Issei can also learn elemental magic like other mages. *'Light Magic': Issei is capable of using light magic. Issei can also create weapons made of pure light like an angel. When he first learned this form of magic, Issei mimicked the angels, creating light spears and swords. *'Prifmamancy': Issei can use Prism Magic. Prism Magic allows its user to reflect magical attacks like a mirror reflects light. Issei can also manipulate rainbows, allowing him to use blasts of iridescent polychromatic light. *'Elementalism': Issei can use elemental magic, excelling in ice, water, and fire magic. *'Sealing Magic': Issei has shown some talent in sealing magic. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Issei, following his training with the Dragon King Tannin, learned to be a masterful combatant. He is able to fight against Loki, despite being outmatched, and Vali Lucifer as well as Shalba Beelzebub. After receiving more training from Zoe and awakening his Eyes of Umbra, Issei changed his fighting style to incorporate his new ability, thus Issei began to use speed as well as power with quick powerful strikes to his opponent's vital areas in order to incapacitate them. Swordsmanship: While he is not as skilled in using a sword as Kiba and Xenovia, Issei can still wield a blade with some basic skill. After watching Razdan's memories, Issei has begun to incorporate the Etherian Swirl Blade Style. Unique Magic Diamond As the Ever-Being, Issei can wield the Primal Magic known as Diamond. Diamond allows the user to manipulate and control the concept of Order. Diamond lets the user remove order to induce chaos, negate magic from users of Obsidian on top of a very high light magic affinity. While he is not on the level of his predecessors as of yet, Issei is still capable of manipulating aspects attributed to Light and Order to a degree. Eyes of Umbra After Asia's "death" during the battle against Shalba and Diodora, Issei awakened the Kagami Family Hereditary Magic, the Eyes of Umbra. The eyes allow them to see everything in slow motion, making them highly perceptive combatants. It also allows them to see and analyze the structures of spells and mana. The eyes have six stages of progression which increases the Eyes' powers. Currently, Issei only has attained the first two levels of the Eyes of Umbra, meaning that he has enhanced kinetic vision as well as enhanced magical perception as well as the ability of basic spell analysis. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Illumination The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primoridlal Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. Issei does not have full mastery over this power and is prone to losing himself in terrible rampages. He is also incapable of activating it at will for the moment. When Issei lost himself to his anger and triggered his Illumination, Issei was able to overpower Azazel, Odin, Sirzechs, Bael Peerage, Rossweisse, Irina, Ophis, Akasha, and Vali Team all at once. Equipment Boosted Gear Boosted Gear is one of the thirteen Longinus Class Sacred Gear. It houses the soul of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig Y Goch. The Sacred Gear is vastly superior to its base form, Twice Critical. The Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen the user's physical capabilities and magical power. With further changes in response to the user's feelings, the Boosted Gear can transform into the Boosted Gear Gift, which has the ability to Transfer the increased power to other people or objects. The transferred power can be performed on multiple people/objects at the same time, however, this decreases efficiency, and some of the power will be lost in the transfer. This can also be used on a certain part of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. True Excalibur True Excalibur is the original form of all the Excaliburs. It was previously owned by one of his predecessors King Arthur and was shattered during the Great War. Issei reclaimed the sword during the battle with Loki. Trivia *Illumination is based on the Avatar State from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology